


Pick your fights

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim tries to pick a fight at a bar and is saved by an old friend





	Pick your fights

Jim wasn’t much of a drinker, but he always made sure he sloshed a stiff one around his mouth before he tried to pick a fight. Most people wouldn’t fight him, unless they could smell alcohol on his breath. And tonight, he really needed a fight.

The bar was packed. Ordinarily he would pick a seat and spend an hour or so looking for someone he could punch. He didn’t have that luxury today. Today, he had to stand near the bar, holding his glass. His feet were starting to hurt by the time that someone knocked into him. His grip on the glass had been tenuous at best. The small bump sent it tumbling to the floor. He barely waited it to shatter before he turned to face the other man.

“Hey, asshole!” The creature turned back. It was a giant scorpion. Oh no, not again. The thought had barely registered before there was a set of pincers around his throat, pinning him to a wooden pillar. Years ago, in a very similar situation, he had tried to get free. That was the last thing on his mind. The creature’s eyes were two brown orbs, not gold like Scroop’s, but he attacked like it was the giant bug thing. He scratched the carapace, trying to find a soft spot. There was none. He was just about to start kicking at the creature’s underbelly, when a mechanical vice grabbed at the creature’s claw. No, that was before. But the metal hand was still there. He followed the arm up and saw Silver. The old pirate wasn’t nonchalantly eating a perp this time. He had one hand grasping the creature’s shoulder.

“Listen friend,” Silver was saying. “Ye did break the lad’s glass and spill his drink. He’s got every right to call ye an asshole. Me, I’d have called you worse. Now, put him down and go to Hank over there and pay for what ye broke.” The creature let Jim down and scurried over to the barman. Only then did Silver looked down at where Jim had landed, sprawled on the ground. 

“You,” Jim whispered.

“Still don’t know how to pick yer fights, do ye lad?” Silver offered his mechanical hand. Jim looked at it for a moment. He had always refused to take that hand when Silver wanted to shake. He took it now. Silver lifted him to his feet and began to brush him off. The giant man froze, looking down at Jim’s hand. Jim lifted his hand. Blood dribbled from his knuckles. He turned his hand over and saw a gast across the heal of his palm.

“It’s alright,” Jim said. “I wank with my right hand.” His teeth clicked shut and his face grew red. Silver chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, Jimbo. I’ll get ye cleaned up.” Jim let himself be propelled out of the bar. All his attention was focused on how big and warm Silver’s arm felt. He wanted to curl into the cyborg’s side and never leave.

Outside, the winter air bit at the back of Jim’s neck. He shivered and pressed himself into Silver’s side.

“No more rattail, lad?” The metal finger pads brushed the back of his neck.

“Wasn’t allowed in the academy,” he murmured. He tilted his head back. “You’re really here, aren’t you? This isn’t a dream.”

“What kind of dreams do ye had, Jimbo?” Silver laughed. “Aye, I’m here.” Jim shuddered and pressed himself even harder into Silver’s side. “We’ll be out of the cold in just a moment, don’t ye worry.”

Jim was barely notice what inn they entered or who watched as Silver helped him up the stairs. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the edge of a giant bed. Silver’s tread against the wooden floorboard sounded just like they had when they were on the Legacy. It sounded wonderful.

Silver dragged over a chair and sat down, facing Jim, holding a bowl of water in one hand, and a roll of bandages in his other. There was a small towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Let’s look at the damage,” Silver said. He gently lowered Jim’s hurt hand into the water. It turned light pink as the blood dribbled into the water. “So, ye gonna tell me why you were looking for a fight?” Silver asked.

“What?” Jim asked. 

“Ye couldn’t have been holding that glass very hard if a little bump like that could topple it to the ground. And I saw the way ye was acting. Ye didn’t want to get free. Ye wanted to get hurt.” Jim turned his head away. “No going to deny it.”

“Why bother? You can read me like a book. You’ve always been able to read me.”

“Then tell me why. Why would you do this to yerself?” Silver’s bio hand lifted his head up so they were staring eye to eye. “You’ve got too many scars for someone yer age.”

“If I fight before I sleep I don’t dream. I’m tired of nightmares.”

“What nightmares, lad?” Jim licked his lips. “You’re Pap leaving?” Jim shook his head.

“No. They’re stupid.”

“Not stupid.” Silver took his hand out of the water, pulled the towel from his shoulder and began to dry Jim’s hand. His thick fingers were amazing gentle as he wiped away the blood. It felt more than a little like a caress.

“You,” Jim whispered. “You letting me fall. You falling during the solar flair. If I hadn’t been able to grab that rope…” Jim sighed and licked his lips. “In the dreams you look at me and it’s like you can’t even see me.” A thick finger slipped under his chin and tilted his head up so Jim was looking right into Silver’s eyes. His cybernetic eye was a very light gold color. In this light, it almost looked white.

“I always see you, James Hawkins.” Jim trembled. He felt like he was shaking apart.

“How are you even here?”

“A little thing called statute of limitations. The crown can’t come after me for my crimes anymore. I decided to come see what had become of my favorite spacer.”

“How did you find me?”

“Heard there was some young lad who kept going into bars looking to pick a fight. Thought I’d check it out.” Silver lifted his hand and stroked Jim’s cheek.

“When will you leave?” The words were enough to bring tears to his eyes. Silver looked at him for a long time. 

“When you tell me too, Jimbo. I’ll stay as long as I’m wanted.” Jim didn’t make a conscious decision to move. All of a sudden, he had grabbed two fistfuls of Silver’s shirt and pulled him down so that their mouths met. Both kissed open mouthed. Jim couldn’t get over the deliciously obscene wet sound that they were making. 

After a moment he pulled back, head spinning. Silver’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

“Stay with me,” Jim whispered. “Stay with me always.”

“Aye, Jimbo. Gladly.” Silver bent forward so their lips met again. Jim heart the bowl full of bloody water clatter to the floor, splashing water across the floorboards. He didn’t care. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Silver’s neck. He moaned into the cyborg’s mouth. He flicked his eyes open, just for a moment. God, but it was amazing to see someone as large as Silver, as powerful as Silver, being so delicate. His eyes were still open when Silver moved. He saw the cyborg’s shoulder’s lift, before he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. The mattress under him deformed on either side, here Silver put his weight. The kiss broke off and Jim was left gasping, staring up at Silver. The angle was just right that he had a hard time seeing the rest of Silver past his belly. Jim had been more than a little hard already, but now his hardon was hot and almost painful against his pants. Silver must have felt the bulge poking his belly, because he smiled.

“I’ll be happy to help ye with yer little problem, Jimbo, but I need to do something for me first.” His meaty hand reached down and stroked the bulge in his own pants. Jim’s mouth watered. He looked up at Silver.

“Please!”

“Ye sure, Jimbo?” Silver smiled, still stroking himself. “This really want ye want.” Jim flexed his hips, rubbing himself against the underside of Silver’s belly. That belly shook as Silver laughed. “Okay, lad.” Jim trembled as he watched Silver unlace himself. He barely got his hand out of the way before a huge brown cock flopped out. 

Jim knew there was no way he could get Silver’s cock in his mouth. The head alone was the size of both Jim’s fists put together. It didn’t matter. He grabbed Silver’s mast with both hands and started working him, hand over hand. His own cock wasn’t big enough to do this with, but it was something he had fantasized about. Be bowed his head and started lapping at Silver’s head. The skin was warm and velvety and tasted like summertime. He wanted to see Silver’s face, but that would mean taking his mouth of Silver’s cock, something he wasn’t willing to do. Instead he watched Silber’s belly. It moved wonderfully as Silver moaned and shuddered.

Too soon he felt Silver tense up. He put his mouth right over the cock’s opening just before Silver came. The cyborg’s cum coated Jim’s mouth. It tasted deliciously sweet. We worked his tongue around his whole mouth, trying to get every last drop.

“Yer turn lad.” Jim lifted his head as Silver slid off the side of the bed. Mechanical hand, working to get Jim’s pants off. Jim laid a hand on Silver’s.

“No,” he said. “I want to be in you.”

“Ye will be.”

“No,” Jim said. “I want to fuck you…please.” Silver stared up at him for a long time. Jim was sure he was going to say no. Long after the moment of silence had become uncomfortable Silver nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “okay, Jim.” He stood up and pulled both his shirt and pants off. “There is a bottle of lube there,” he said, jerking his head to a bedside table. Jim lunged for it, pulling the drawer open. Inside he found a brand new unopened bottle of lubricant. He looked up at Silver.

“Did you think this would happen?”

“I had no idea, lad. But I wanted to be prepared.” He laid himself on the bed. “How do ye want me?” Jim looked at Silver. He wanted him in every way, but there was a fantasy that he wanted to act on.

“Ass in the air,” he said. Silver flipped over and wiggled his massive ass in the air. Jim gulped. His cock started to leak. Silver grinned at him. 

“Like that, do ye boy?” Jim couldn’t say anything. He crawled behind Silver and coated his fingers in lube.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither. Ye think I’d bend over for just anyone.”

“No, I’ve never done this before.” Jim felt his cheeks go red. Silver’s head turned to try and get a glimpse of him.

“Fantastic blowjob for a first timer,” Silver muttered. “It’s okay, lad. Yer doing just fine.” Jim took a deep breath and stuck his finger in Silver. The cyborg tensed for a minute then relaxed.

“Okay?” Jim said.

“It’s grand, lad. Just grand.” Jim took another deep breath and suck a second finger in, then a third.

“More lube.” Silver said. Jim coated his fingers again before plunging them back in. He wiggled those fingers, up and down and side to side. He kept doing in even after he knew Silver was ready to take him. Silver felt so damn good. “That feels fanatic, Jim,” Silver said. “But I thought that you wanted to pound me.” Jim groaned. He pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with lube. He added more than he thought he should. He didn’t want to have to stop after he had gotten started. He gabbed two handfuls of Silver’s ass as he pushed in.

He almost came right then and there. Silver groaned underneath him. A wild giddiness rushed over Jim as he started to thrust.

“Damn, I love to watch you jiggle.” Jim had no idea why he said it, but Silver didn’t seem to mind.

“Ye a chub chaser, lad?”

“Mmm. I haven’t been chasing anyone else. No one is quiet as chubby as you.” Silver laughed. The laugh went down his whole body, clenching Jim tight. Jim shuddered and started thrusting harder. Silver purred.

“Good, lad. Such a good lad.” 

Jim came, sensation running from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. He collapsed against Silver, gasping for breath. He opened his eyes when Silver rolled over. Big hands curled around him and pulled him up to his chest.

“Not bad for a virgin,” Silver murmured into Jim’s hair. Jim laughed and snuggled close.

“Promise you won’t leave?” he asked.

“I’ll never leave ye lad,” Silver said. “You’ve been my new obsession for a while now.” Jim smiled. He had never heard anything so good in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumbler is Ilikewhatilikenoshame it's where I post less porny treasure planet stuff.


End file.
